Power Of A Broken Heart
by xxBelliceIsLovexx
Summary: Edward is gone and hes taking bellas favourite pixie the love of ehr life how can she live without her watch as she lives life day by day slowly crumbling away -Set in new moon when edward leaves however its a bellice fic
1. Chapter 1

Its been so long since the last time i got to look at her to stare into her eyes and see my past wash away and my future present its self she was all i would ever need, i knew that, i had finally finished the jigsaw that was my life, but she uttered the one word i hoped she would never say "Goodbye", my heart was shattered what was i to do she had really left me, i had hoped it was a dream, that i would wake up to her beautiful face on the pillow next to me but alas no.

Maybe i should explain the story better my name is Bella Swan 1 year ago the woman i loved left thanks to her asshole of a brother. The truth was the Cullens where vampires and i was a weak human why would any one of them love me.

1 YEAR AGO

It was finally my 18th birthday, i was free to do what i liked, i had decided that today i would break the heart of one vapire and hopefully bring back the beats to a certain pixie vampire but of course nothing in my life can go well for me.

"This one is from Emmett" Alice's voice rung out in such a graceful manner, i shoke the box and i turned to the bear of a man that was Emmett who was smirking

"All ready installed into your truck, fianlly a decent sound system fro that peice of shi..."

"Hey don't diss the truck" I cut him off before he could instult my truck any further

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme" i knew that Carlisle and Esme had good taste in presents so to say i was excited was un understatement, i latched my finger under the paper and as i was baout to rip it back my finger caught on the paper, it was a simple paper cut but what it turned about to be was so much worse 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella you have to move on there is nothing for you with us, you mean nthing to my family, LEAVE US ALONE" i woke up in my usal screaming manner sweat dripping down my face it had been 3 months and every night i dremt the same thing, and woke up praying it was just a dream only to reliase that it wasnt that, that asshole of a man had taken my pixie away from me i need her back, life feels so empty ,i looked over at the clock and relaised there was not much point in falling back to sleep the alarm wouldve sounded in 20 minutes anyway, i lifted up my sagging body once again taking a cold shower to calm myself down, i would get so angry at HIM, i don't even dare to think his name anymore the only name that plaugues my mind is Alice. She never even said goodbye i knew she didnt like me back but i liked to believe it, i wished it so and it never happened i loved her with everything i knew and everything i am but what was i to do.

Once again during school today i sat where the Cullen's and I normally would i know im not helping myself the worst part of the whole day was deciding to move out of Charlie's house

"Bella i can't take this anymore its been 3 months and you still scream i cant do this anymore, im sending you to live with your mother"

"Noo chance Charlie i will not go back there" i was so sad he didnt want me around anymore like hed had enough of me already

"Bella i cant deal with the stress like your mother can" i heard hints of concern in Charlie's voice

"Look Charlie ill just move into my own place ok then you can stop pretending to be my dotting dad and i can have some freedom" I walked back into my dad's house and started to pack my things i locked my door behind me so i knew he wasnt going t make and entrance anytime soon, not that he would mind you.

About 2 hours later i had finished packing and had arranged a viewing for a flat not far off that if i wanted i could move intoo immediatly. When i went to view the place it was gorgeous a large spacious living room, large bathroom, large bedroom and a wlka in closet all for just 600 a month, I took the deal and stayed there whilst the agent left it was stunning. I cant wait to show Al... 


End file.
